Silly Meet
by Illectric
Summary: Bangun kesiangan dan bertemu bocah dekil nan jorok di pinggir jalan.


**SILLY MEET**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, Slash, Boy's Love, MxM, Possibly Typo's, Non-formal**

**BGM : The All American Rejects – Swing Swing Swing**

* * *

><p>Halte kosong.<p>

Jalanan lengang.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berkali-kali mengumpat kesal seraya melirik ke arloji kecil di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia sudah mencoba berlari dari rumah menuju halte ini, namun apa mau dikata ketika sampai halte hanya pantat bus yang terlihat. Kalau saja baka Anikinya tidak berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Kalau saja kran di kamar baka Anikinya tidak macet. Kalau saja supir busnya tidak tuli. Kalau saja dirinya tidak tergoda game PS terbaru hingga harus duduk berjam-jam di depan seperangkat joystick dan monitor. Kalau saja alarmnya tidak mati. Kalau saja arloji di tangannya ini mati. Kalau saja, yah kalau saja.. Dia pasti tidak akan segugup ini.

Salahkan saja baka Anikinya yang berlama-lama di kamar mandi, pake acara nyanyi-nyanyi segala. Oh, please. Kamar mandi itu bukan tempat konser, iya kalau suaranya bagus. Sasuke yakin sekali bahwa dirinya sempat merasakan getaran di kamarnya ketika Anikinya menyanyi.

Kenapa menunggu bus harus sesulit mengantri pembagian sembako. Bus di sini hanya datang setiap 15 menit sekali dan dirinya saja sudah yakin bahwa ketika bus yang ditunggunya datang ditambah perjalanan menuju kampusnya yang memakan waktu 30 menit. Dirinya akan sangat terlambat sekali.

Mondar-mandir di depan halte mirip cacing dalam teflon. Sayang, ganteng-ganteng cacingan, begitulah yang pasti akan dipikirkan orang yang lewat di depannya. Beruntung sepi, paling tidak harga dirinya masih selamat.

Terlambat masuk, kalau hari ini dosen yang bertugas selemah lembut selendang yang melambai dalam jemuran itu bukanlah masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah dosen hari ini adalah dosen dengan muka paling menyeramkan sekampus dengan tugas yang nggak tanggung-tanggung bakal ditambah 2 kali lipat dari tugas sebelumnya yang oh, bila pembaca tahu tugas ini hampir menyerupai skripsi dalam persidangan daripada tugas biasa.

Dan kelompoknya pasti akan marah besar, terutama si setan satu itu. Tidak bisa dibayangkan seberapa marahnya Kyuubi nantinya. Hiiy..

5 menit berlalu terbuang percuma hanya untuk mondar-mandir dan meratapi nasib, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Sebelum mengangkat ponsel untuk menghubungi temannya, ponselnya lebih dulu berdering nyaring, tanda panggilan masuk.

Dengan panik, Sasuke mengangkatnya. "BAKA! Dimana kau sekarang? Cepat tarik pantatmu dan berangkat SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak suara di seberang sana yang dalam sekejap membuat telinga Sasuke mati rasa.

" Kyuu. Aku ketinggalan bus." Diucapkan dengan hampir nangis bombay.

"Oh, damn.. Sasgay! Kenapa tidak menelpon dari tadi?!" Setengah tidak terima dirinya dikatakan gay, Sasuke hampir saja melempar ponselnya kalau tidak ingat dia hampir telat dan tugasnya menyangkut tidak hanya nyawa dirinya, tetapi nyawa orang-orang di kelompoknya.

"S-sorry Kyuu, lupa. Hhe.." cengiran bodoh muncul di tampang Sasuke. Ini pasti gara-gara dirinya yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas tadi.

"Dimana kau sekarang?!" suara murka di seberang sana tidak juga mereda..

"Halte biasa," sahut Sasuke santai.

"Tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan kesana! Awas kau kalau kabur!"

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Ancaman terakhir dari Kyuubi mengakhiri pembicaraan. Menghela nafas, Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Tuk.

Sebuah kotak susu kosong melayang hampir mengenai hidung mancungnya. Gerak reflek yang terjadi otomatis Sasuke mencari sumber masalah yang hampir saja membuat cacat wajah tampannya. Kotak itu jatuh di sembarang tempat, tidak masuk ke tempat sampah di samping Sasuke. Asal tahu saja, Sasuke diapit oleh tempat sampah disebelah kanannya dan seorang bocah mirip sampah di sebelah kirinya.

Menoleh ke samping dilihatnya seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang mengenakan kaos putih berlapis baju kodok denim -ya ampun Sasuke tidak berpikir masih ada orang menggunakan style seperti itu- dengan salah satu talinya merosot hingga lengan kirinya.

"Oopss.. Sorry! Padahal hampir masuk," katanya tanpa terlihat bersalah, yang ada bocah itu tersenyum mengejek hampir tertawa padanya.

Sepertinya masih SMP, kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya hanya setinggi pundak Sasuke. Wah, pasti dia bolos sekolah. Lihat saja pakaiannya, bukankah hari ini seharusnya pelajar SMP berangkat sekolah. Ransel berwarna orange tersampir indah di punggungya bergambar emotikon kuning yang sedang menjulurkan lidah, entah kenapa rasanya ransel bocah itu sedang menghina ke arahnya.

Kedua tangan si bocah tadi menggenggam makanan. Dua tangkup roti tawar dan paha ayam ada di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam dua kotak susu rasa cokelat berukuran 250 ml. 'Gila! Itu bocah rakus amat', batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kesal pada bocah di sampingnya yang sedang khidmat menikmati sarapannya. Sebentar saja dua tangkup roti kandas masuk ke perutnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" teriak bocah di sampingnya melirik sadis. Sasuke seperti pernah melihat wajah sadis seperti ini. Tapi dimana ya?

"Keh, memangnya kenapa? Lagipula mataku bukan kau yang membuatnya!" Tentu Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau kalah walau hanya dengan seekor bocah yang mendadak berkelakuan seperti monyet kelaparan.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak akan memberikan ini kepadamu!", celotehnya menunjukkan makanan yang masih tersisa di tangannya kepada Sasuke. Amit-amit, diberi pun Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau makanan bekas tangan jorokmu itu heh? Diberi pun aku tak sudi! Lagipula aku tidak mungkin mengambil makanan bocah sepertimu." 'Mirip gembel,' Sasuke terkikik sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Cih. Dasar sok jual mahal! Aku bahkan bisa membeli sekarung makanan seperti ini kalau kau mau tahu!"

'Ohoho, yang benar saja. Siapa juga yang percaya pada bocah berpenampilan dekil sepertimu,' batin Sasuke keki.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas ucapannya, si bocah tadi berjalan mendekat sambil memasang tampang disangar-sangarin. Tak lama, sundulan pelan di bahunya membuat Sasuke hampir limbung, tak menyangka akan diseruduk bocah yang selain jorok ternyata berkekuatan banteng. Dia meraih apa yang bisa diraih dan berakhir dengan menggeret benda kecil berwarna silver, sebuah kalung. Sepertinya pemiliknya tidak sadar bahwa kalungnya telah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik hanya untuk melihat bahwa bocah tadi sudah berdiri di pintu masuk bus. Sebelumnya dia tak menyadari bahwa bus sudah tiba di depannya.

Tuk.

Tulang paha bekas bocah tadi melayang mengenai jidatnya. Tentu saja Sasuke makin ngamuk, berniat ikut masuk ke dalam bus kalau saja mobil Kyuubi belum sampai, sayang Kyuubi sampai sebelum Sasuke naik bus. Alhasil, batal niatnya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam bus.

"Sukur!" Sungguh kekanakan tingkah bocah di depannya. Mendadak dia ngeri sendiri membayangkan dirinya waktu kecil apakah semengerikan itu?

Segera saja dia masukkan ke saku celananya. Jiwa-jiwa klepto merajalela. Tanpa babibu, Kyuubi yang sampai langsung menggiring Sasuke masuk ke mobil merah metalik mewahnya. Mendorong Sasuke masuk dengan brutal, kemudian menutup pintunya seakan-akan hendak mematahkannya. Segera saja Kyuubi tancap gas, melewati bus yang tadi berisi bocah jorok baginya.

"Aku akan ngebut Sas, kencangkan safety belt-mu!"

"Hn."

Dering ponsel mengganggu konsentrasi Kyuubi, langsung saja dia melempar ponselnya pada Sasuke. "Angkat!" perintahnya.

'Namikaze Naruto' Baru saja bunyi klik terdengar suara cempreng langsung terdengar di seberang.

"Nii-san? Pokoknya nanti kau harus menjemputku jam 11 di Comic Store! Hari ini aku bolos, Ayah menyita mobil dan supirku. Aku tidak mau lagi menunggu bus di halte."

Suara yang familiar. Mendadak Sasuke seperti déjà vu mendengar suara cemprengnya.

"Kau tau? Aku bertemu orang gila di halte dan dia mencuri kalungku!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Aku tidak menyangka selain berwajah pantat ayam ternyata dia hobi mencuri."

Aku juga tidak menyangka selain jorok ternyata kau hobi memfitnah. Dengar ya, aku mengambil kalungmu itu karena kalungnya saja yang nyangkut di tanganku. Untuk apa aku mencuri, kalau memasukan ke kantong sih iya.

"Pokoknya kau harus menjemputku! Aku tidak peduli apapun. Akan kulengkapi koleksi seri terbaru Spiderman milikmu. Ya? Aku tunggu, jangan sampai telat!"

Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke tertawa iblis. "Khukhukhu, kena kau!"

"Eh? K-

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, telepon segera ditutup. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa si bocah jorok tadi adalah adik Kyuubi, si setan.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
